Discussion utilisateur:Haltar
I believe not all pages and images have been transfered. As you can see, we are now hosted by "Wikia" instead of FFXIclopedia being an independent group. --Cactuar 19 septembre 2007 à 21:38 (EDT) They will be transferred ? --Haltar 20 septembre 2007 à 07:32 (EDT) Promotion Congratulations! You have been promoted to Sysop here on the French version of FFXIclopedia. This allows you to update protected pages (including the main page) and mediawiki pages (interface). Thanks for your hard work here! Let me know if you have any questions. -- 5 novembre 2008 à 16:10 (UTC) sitenotice En fait tout a commencé quand j'ai fait une faute de typo. J'avais créé une page si'd'enotice au lieu de sitenotice. J'ai voulu renommé et c'est la que j'ai vu que la page existait mais été vide, donc le site m'a proposé de supprimer la page et de faire le transfert ensuite, ce que j'ai fait. Sans la faute de typo j'aurais édité directement la page ^^; Carlie 28 novembre 2008 à 15:54 (UTC) Spotlights Hello. I would like to add this wiki to the spotlights so it can be promoted on other French wikis and also on the English edition. Would you like to design it? If so, it needs to be an inage 200px wide and 75px high. It should contain some French text so that people on the English version know it is about the French wiki. Maybe "FFXI Français"? Angela (talk) 15 juin 2009 à 07:04 (UTC) Hello. Yes I can design it, I beginning today.--Haltar 15 juin 2009 à 13:20 (UTC) Requête de la part d'un wiki francophone extérieur Bonjour, je viens de créer un nouveau wiki portant sur le jeu Super Smash Bros Brawl. Je voudrais que quelqu'un m'accorde une faveur, une seule : mettre l'image de ma page utilisateur (Utilisateur : Kracko) en tant que logo du wiki avec "Smash Brawl Wiki" (le nom du site) écrit en dessous. Je vous en serait très reconnaissant. Cordialement, --82.64.93.27 27 juin 2009 à 08:02 (UTC) Bonjour, Je suis admin que de ce wiki donc je ne peux pas mettre ce logo, vous pouvez aller voir cette page pour plus d'explication : http://www.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Improving_your_Wikia#Change_the_logo. Cordialement. --Haltar 28 juin 2009 à 23:13 (UTC) Bonjour, J'ai un bug sur un article que je viens de terminer et je n'arrive pas à en trouver la cause. Dans la bordure gauche de la page Collines de Batallia, on voit dans l'encart "Languages" la langue allemande répétée une dizaine de fois. Avez vous une idée d'où cela peut provenir ? Merci d'avance. Nomadmonk 10 août 2009 à 02:21 (UTC) J'ai finalement trouvé d'où provenait ce problême. Un modèle comportait une balise de langage de type de:. La langue allemande apparaissait alors dans le menu autant de fois qu'on faisait appel à ce modèle. Merci et désolé pour le dérangement ^^ Nomadmonk 10 août 2009 à 02:55 (UTC) Oui j'ai déjà vu cela sur plusieurs modèles, cela peut être résolu en plaçant les balises "".--Haltar 10 août 2009 à 12:48 (UTC) Bonjour j'ai un petit soucis avec les balises "" et " lorsque que j'utilise un Tooltip j'obtiens un "Invalid tag extension name: noinclude" comme par exemple sur la page San d'Oria Nord/Cartes alors que la carte s'affiche correctement sur la page San d'Oria Nord. Est-ce un problème lié au wiki? Car ce Tooltip fonctionnait très bien il y a quelques jours. Merci. Furiaee septembre 23, 2009 à 09:25 (UTC) Bonjour, c'est le nombre d'octets mise en cache qui pose problème au logiciel Médiawiki car si par exemple pour San d'Oria Nord/Cartes je rentre 731 octets il m'affiche une erreur, mais si je rentre 730 octets ça passe mais pas quelques minutes tard. En effet, après il me limite à 726 octets puis plus tard encore moins. Le seul moyen est de réduire le nombre d'espace quand possible. Voir le lien suivant pour plus d'explication : "Template limits" --Haltar septembre 23, 2009 à 15:04 (UTC) Wikia Français Helper Groupe Bonjour Haltar! Les utilisateurs dans le groupe Helper sont des volontaires travaillant pour Wikia. Wikia is creating a French helper team. Please see this page if you are interested. Angela (talk) avril 28, 2010 à 03:11 (UTC) les rêves d'un nuage salut tous voila je me suis mis en tête de traduire l intégralité des la section sky de wiki anglais bon comme je connais que tres peut le codage de wiki je copie simplement et traduit les parties affichée si vous avez des remarques ou des trucs/astuces je suis ouvert a toutes suggestions voila merci bon jeux a tous ps: de l'aide serais plus que la bien venue Perdu dans l'espace Salut,suis nouveau et je voudrai que quelqu'un cree pour moi ou m'explique comment on fait ; ; . Je viens d'editer la pages de l'epreuve Trial 364,Trial 378 grande hache des moogle magicien,y ai mis une soluce,et je voudrai mettre une soluce pour l'epreuve Trial 365,366,367,368,369,379 et peut-etre meme encore d'autres,mais la,je ne la vois nullepart et ne sais pas comment en creer une.Sur le site en anglais pas de soucis les pages sont deja crees donc j'edite et modifie,mais sur le site français pas de pages,suis perdu dans l'espace.Merci de venir se TP Holla à mon secours. Merci d'avance. ICECPH juin 9, 2010 à 17:50 (UTC) Salut Je vient de commencer de traduire quelque truc pour Wiki en VF mais je suis surtout sur la version Anglaise du site mais je ferait quelque mise a jour en fonction de mon avancement dans le jeu. Voila ma Page Anglaise : http://wiki.ffxiclopedia.org/wiki/User:Bohromir Bohromir novembre 16, 2010 à 00:16 (UTC)Bohromir Main Page tab wrapping Hey ho, My french is pretty rusty but can you think of a way to shorten the names of the tabs on the main page? Since the fixed width made the page narrower for a lot of people, the tabs are now word wrapping in an awkward way. Tahngarthortalk- janvier 31, 2011 à 20:33 (UTC)